Just Add Crushes
by PhoenixTDM2
Summary: Hannah has been crushing on her friend Darbie for a long time. Little does she know, Darbie has been starting to have feelings for her, too. What will happen? Will they ever confess their feelings for eachother?


No one's POV

Hannah had been crushing on her good friend Darbie for quite a while now. When they had a sleepover about a month ago, Hannah noticed how cute Darbie looked while she was sleeping. She just wanted to lean over and kiss her friend, but she knew Darbie would probably be grossed out and maybe hate her.

Ever since that night, Hannah had realized that she had a crush on Darbie. She was just so funny and made her laugh a lot. She loved being next to Darbie all the time.

Hannah's POV

It was a Saturday and Me, Darbie, and Kelly were all at Mama P's. Darbie and Kelly were sitting next to each other and I was across the table from Darbie.

"Wow, she looks so pretty," I thought. I was staring at Darbie and smiling, fantasizing about kissing her, even though I know it will never happen.

"Earth to Hannah!" I heard. Then I came back to reality. Kelly and Darbie were trying to get my attention.

"Hannah, what were you doing? You never zone out. You were staring at Darbie and were you… blushing?" Kelly asked. I felt myself starting to blush. My face probably looked beet red. "Umm… I uhm… Well I was just thinking about… something…" I replied. Darbie looked confused and Kelly looked surprised. I was just embarrassed. Darbie saw me staring at her. She probably thinks I like her now.

"Guys, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" Kelly asked. "Yeah!" Darbie and I yelled at the same time. We all laughed and then left to go to Kelly's house.

Kelly's POV

Hannah, Darbie, and I were all sitting at a table in Mama P's. I was telling them about the time when Buddy put shaving cream on my hand while I was sleeping, and I was looking at Darbie while telling the story, because she was the one next to me.

"And then he made my nose itch by brushing it with a feather, so I put my hand on it and got a face full of shaving cream!" Darbie was laughing really hard but I noticed that Hannah wasn't. I looked over at Hannah and saw that she was staring at Darbie. It almost looked like she was in love with her. And was she blushing?

"Hello? Hannah?" I asked. No response. Darbie and I tried to get her attention and then I waved my hand in her face yelling, "Earth to Hannah!? Are you there?" Then she seemed to snap out of it.

"Hannah, what were you doing? You never zone out. You were staring at Darbie and were you… blushing?" I asked. Then she started blushing really hard, like beet red. "Umm… I uhm… Well I was just thinking about… something…" She replied. She must like Darbie since she was blushing so much. I mean why would she be staring at Darbie like that if she wasn't? Then I got an idea.

"Guys, do you want to have a sleepover tonight?" I asked them. Then they both replied, "Yeah!" At the same time and we all laughed.

Hannah's POV

Kelly, Darbie and I walked into the Quinn's house for our sleepover. Just then I remembered something.

"Guys, we forgot to get sleeping bags!" I told them. Darbie started freaking out and Kelly replied, "Relax, Darbie. I can just use my sleeping bag and you guys can sleep in my bed." I felt my face heat up. I was blushing so hard right now.

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Kelly!" Darbie said, happily. I was too flustered to speak. I mean me and Darbie in the same bed together? That's like a dream come true! Uh oh, I think that Kelly knows I like Darbie! Oh no, I hope we don't play truth or dare tonight!

"Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Kelly asked. "Yeah!" Darbie replied. The two looked over at me. I didn't want to ruin their fun so I said, "Uh... yeah! That sounds really fun!"

Darbie's POV

"I think I might like Hannah. I mean, I always feel weird around her and there's this weird feeling in my chest whenever I think about her. But she's the prettiest girl I know. I wish we still went to the same school." That's what I was thinking about as we walked to the Quinn house. When we finally arrived I sat down on the couch and then Hannah said, "Guys, we forgot to get sleeping bags!"

"What!? Oh no does this mean I have to go back to my house!?" I yelled. Then Kelly said, "Relax, Darbie. I can just use my sleeping bag and you guys can sleep in my bed." That made me really excited and a little bit nervous but I didn't want them to know I was nervous so I replied, "That's a great idea! Thanks, Kelly!" Kelly smiled at me and I looked over at Hannah who was blushing really hard and staring at the ground. Does she like me? No, she wouldn't like me.

All of a sudden Kelly asked, "Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?" I love truth or dare!

"Yeah!" I replied. Then I looked over at Hannah who was still blushing. Then she said, "Uh... yeah! That sounds really fun!" I don't know if she meant it though. Then Hannah and Kelly sat down on the couch with me. Kelly was in the middle but then she said, "Hannah, can we switch spots? I don't like being in the middle."

"Oh Um.. Sure," She replied. Then they got up and switched places. Hannah was sitting by me now. She was blushing. Ok I think she likes me. All of a sudden I just leaned my head against her shoulder. She just froze but then she started to be more relaxed.

"I really want to hold her hand," I thought. Then I realized her hand was on the couch. I put my hand on hers and it felt really nice holding her hand.

"All right, lovebirds. It's time to play the game now." Kelly said. I started blushing and then Hannah pulled away from me. She was blushing really hard.

Hannah's POV

Kelly and I went over to the couch to sit by Darbie. Kelly sat in the middle of me and Darbie but all of a sudden she said, "Hannah, can we switch spots? I don't like being in the middle." I know what she's doing. She has no problem sitting in the middle but she just wants me to sit by Darbie.

"Oh Um.. Sure," I responded. Then we got up and switched places. I was sitting my Darbie now. She probably notices that I'm blushing so hard, she probably knows now that I like her! All of a sudden I felt her resting her head against my shoulder. I froze. Does Darbie like me back? No, she probably doesn't. Friends do this too, right? I leaned my head against hers and it was really nice. Then she started holding my hand. I felt myself blush even harder. But it felt so nice being like this.

"All right, lovebirds. It's time to play the game now." Kelly said all of a sudden. I pulled away as fast as I could and I felt so flustered. Kelly just called us lovebirds! I can't believe it Darbie is probably disgusted right now or something. I really don't feel like playing Truth or Dare right now.

"Ok, Hannah, truth or dare?" Kelly asked. I don't want to pick truth then she'll ask me if I like Darbie.

"Dare," I replied. Kelly smirked. Oh no this was a bad idea.

"Hannah, I dare you to kiss Darbie." I was so flustered right now. I was blushing so hard and I felt like there were a million butterflies in my stomach. I covered my face with my hands and then Kelly said, "Oh come on, Hannah. It's just a small dare! You can do it."

I looked up at Darbie who was blushing also. We both stared at each other and I was just too nervous.

"I don't want to play this game anymore," I said. Kelly looked disappointed and said, "Fine." Darbie looked a little bit disappointed and I felt bad. Maybe I should've done it. Darbie looks sad now. Wait does that mean she likes me back? OMG. No, she can't like me back.

Me, Darbie, and Kelly did other fun games for the rest of the night until It was time for bed. I was so tired but then I realized that Darbie and I would be sleeping in the same bed. I got so nervous. The three of us changed into our PJs and then Kelly went into her sleeping bag and Darbie and I went into Kelly's bed.

I had just fallen asleep when Kelly's snoring woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw that Darbie was awake, too.

"Jeez, can that girl ever be quiet?" Darbie whispered. I giggled and she did, too. Then her face got serious. I haven't seen her look serious in quite a while. "Hannah, do you… do you like me? Like, more than a friend?" She asked. I froze. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm… Yes..?" I whispered back. Darbie smiled. "Good," She said. I was confused and then she leaned in and kissed me. Like actually she kissed me! That kiss felt amazing. Darbie pulled away from the kiss and said, "Sorry." Then I kissed her again. Kissing Darbie is the best thing ever. After I pulled away from the kiss, Darbie and I were cuddling and then we fell asleep.

It was the next morning. I woke up and looked at Darbie. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. A few minutes later she woke up.

"Hannah?" She asked. I looked at her and smiled. Then I kissed her.

"OMG! Hannah and Darbie!?" Kelly yelled from behind us. I immediately pulled away from Darbie and then I turned around slowly.

"Oh my gosh! You two were just kissing! AAAAH I SHIP YOU TWO SO MUCH!" I started blushing and Darbie was, too.

"What? I wasn't kissing her," I said. Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yes you guys were kissing, I saw it. Wait, have you guys kissed before!?"

"Umm… Uh…." I replied. Kelly looked so excited. "Oh my gosh! When did you guys kiss before!? Was it last night?" I didn't want to deal with this anymore. So I turned around and just hugged Darbie. She hugged back and then Kelly said, "Awww, you two are so cute! Wait a sec… Does this mean you two are a couple now!?" She yelled.

"Kelly, stop. You're really bothering her," Darbie said. I smiled at that even though they couldn't see because I was facing the other way.

"Sorry, guys. I just got really excited, that's all," Kelly said.

After we had left Kelly's house after breakfast, I asked Darbie to come to the park with me. We were walking in the park, holding hands when all of a sudden she said, "Hannah, will you be my girlfriend?" I froze. Oh my gosh is this actually happening? I was so excited.

"Hannah? I'm sorry if that upset you." Darbie said. Then I realized I was zoning out. "Yes Darbie I would love to be your girlfriend!" I yelled. Then we hugged.

My phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was a text from my sister, Hailey, saying, "Hannah you have to come home for lunch!" I replied, "Ok" and then put my phone down and looked at Darbie.

"Sorry, Darbs, I gotta go. Bye!" I said. Then we kissed and then started heading to our houses.


End file.
